


A Message to Your Heart

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Communication, Day six: bonds, M/M, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: 5 times Yuuri leaves Viktor a note + 1 time Viktor returns the favour.Day Six: BondsVictor Prompt: Communication





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late but time isn't real so??? enjoy anyway plz :)

_Viktor,_

_Went to the store, be back soon!_

_❤ Yuuri_

It's really not usual that Viktor wakes up alone or that Yuuri is up before him, but this morning both of those things manage to occur. They had gotten back home late last night, after experiencing far too many hours of travel and delays on their way back to St. Petersburg from Boston, and Viktor is surprised Yuuri's managed to wake himself up, get ready, and go to the store before Viktor has even managed to get himself out of bed.

"Makkachin!" Viktor calls out as he drags himself out of his and Yuuri's room. "Where did you run off to?"

As soon as he calls the dog's name, he hears the sounds of feet against the wooden floor. Makkachin barks, as if to say, "I'm right here!" once he's made his way out of the living room and into the hallway where Viktor is.

"Good morning, Makkachin!" Viktor pats the dog's head, getting a lick to his hand in return. "Have you eaten yet?"

Another note, this one on the wall above Makkachin's food bowl, lets him know that _I already fed Makkachin, don't worry!_

Viktor is glad Yuuri left the note. They're both still new to this whole living together thing, and Viktor is definitely still adjusting to not having to do everything in the house by himself all the time. "You would have just let me feed you again if he hadn't left a note," Viktor tells Makkachin. Makkachin knows it in his heart to be true, no doubt.

Viktor doesn’t find any other notes that morning, but Yuuri returns home soon enough with his arms full of grocery bags.

“Did you get bananas?” Viktor asks.

“You didn’t ask me to get bananas?” Yuuri glances at his phone, then at the grocery list pinned to the fridge (only Yuuri’s handwriting is currently on it). Viktor did not, in fact, ask Yuuri to get him bananas. “I got oranges, though.”

“That’s fine, I love oranges. I’ll remember to put bananas on the list next time.”

\---

_Viktor,_

_Makkachin and I are out for a walk. Here's some aspirin and water. I'll make you tea when I get home._

_❤ Yuuri_

The next time Viktor wakes up long after Yuuri, he’s not at all surprised.

“Ow,” he mumbles to himself. “How is Yuuri not this hungover too.”

Yuuri hadn’t been trying to meet Mila and Georgi shot for shot last night, so that is probably why. He had definitely had more than a few things to drink, though.

Viktor takes the aspirin tablets off of Yuuri’s note and downs the glass of water quickly. Next to the note on Viktor’s bedside table is also a persimmon and some sort of sports drink. Viktor’s not feeling very hungry, but after drinking half the sports drink he decides he’ll try to eat the fruit. Yuuri left it out for him, after all.

He’s sure Yuuri will be back any moment, since Makkachin hasn’t been that up for really long walks lately, but Viktor is hungover and it’s cold and he texts Yuuri to whine about how very, very lonely is.

_please come back and cuddle me i am dying_

_I’m almost back_

_Am dying a little myself_

_Makkachin really wanted to go for a walk_

_we can both die together when you get back hold in there!_

 

Viktor gives up on the persimmon after three bites. He’s thirsty, but his water is gone and the sports drink is no longer looking very appetizing either.

_bring me more water when you get back?_

He doesn’t get a reply, but he hears the door shortly after he sends the text. Makkachin comes bounding in, followed by Yuuri, who is oh so very thoughtful and is carrying a huge pitcher of water with him.

“I’ve never been so happy to see you in my life,” Viktor tells him. “I was going to die of thirst.”

“I really hope you’ve been happier to see me on an occasion when I didn’t look absolutely terrible,” Yuuri responds.

“You don’t look quite as bad as I feel, at least?”

“You’re so sweet.”

They both drink some more water, Yuuri finishes off both the sports drink and the persimmon, and even though they don’t say it, they are both pretty sure they’ll think twice before going out drinking with Viktor’s Russian rinkmates again.

(Think twice and then still totally do it, that is.)

\---

_Viktor,_

_Please get more eggs._

_❤ Yuuri_

“Yuuri’s always leaving me little love notes,” Viktor tells Yuri as the younger boy follows him into his apartment. “It’s so sweet.”

“Love notes?”

“Yes! He has all these cute little sticky notes with designs on them and he writes little messages for me sometimes.”

“That's dumb. Why couldn’t he just text you?”

Viktor ruffles Yuri’s hair. “Where’s the fun in that? Then I couldn’t collect them all in a little box.”

The two of them walk into the kitchen and that’s when Viktor spots the note on the fridge. “Oh! Another one!”

Yuri has enough time to read what is written on the note before Viktor snatches it up. He rolls his eyes. “That’s not a love note, you dumbass.”

“It has a little heart on it, Yurio. Hearts mean love.”

“How is telling you to run errands at all romantic? I don’t fucking get it.”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Viktor winks and Yuri, who just scowls back at him. “Want to help me go get the eggs after you find the sweater you left here?”

“Obviously not. That sounds boring.”

Yuri finds his sweater in the guestroom and when Yuuri arrives home later, there’s a fresh carton of eggs on the counter, along with an enormous amount of flour.

“Teaching Viktor how to make piroshky?” he asks Yuri.

“Trying to,” the teenager tells him. “Your dumbass fiancé is hopeless in the kitchen.”

Yuuri just shrugs and leaves them to their mess. “Make sure you clean all that flour up when you’re done.”

\---

_Viktor,_

_Sorry for not waiting for you! Forgot about something I had to do, see you at home._

_❤ Yuuri_

Viktor pouts when he sees the note Yuuri left on top of his gym bag. Viktor had intended to go home when Yuuri was done with his practice for the day, but then Mila had asked for help with a jump Yakov kept yelling at her for messing up. Twenty minutes had turned into over an hour and now there he is, with just a note and no Yuuri to walk home with.

When he arrives home, Yuuri is on the couch, laptop out, talking to somebody in Japanese.

Viktor isn’t trying to eavesdrop, but he’s pleased to note he can follow the general gist of the pieces of conversation he catches as he quietly walks through their living room and down the hall to the bathroom.

“Was that an interview?” Viktor asks Yuuri when he finishes his shower. Yuuri is curled up on the couch with Makkachin sprawled out across his legs. Viktor maneuvers Yuuri’s legs and Makkachin’s entire body so that he can sit down, his own legs now pinned beneath warm calves and a sleepy dog.

“Kind of.” Yuuri stretches his legs out to get more comfortable. “Someone from my senior high school is making a newsletter about what everyone’s been up to since we graduated.”

“And they didn’t already know what you were up to? I thought everyone in Hasetsu was up to date on that!”

Yuuri shoots Viktor a look. “Well yes, they all know I’ve been skating. She mostly wanted to ask personal questions.”

“I thought everyone in Hasetsu was up to date about that too?”

Yuuri wriggles around so he can nudge the heel of his foot into Viktor’s side, right where he knows the other man is ticklish. “You are ridiculous,” he tells him, his voice drowned out by the sounds of Viktor’s giggling.

\---

_Viktor,_

_I have a headache. :( Please be quiet when you get in._

_❤ Yuuri_

Viktor immediately covers his mouth when he sees the note on the lightswitch by the front door, as if that would stop the cry of, “Yuuri?” he’d already made before he even turned on the light.

He leaves the bag with his skates by the door and tiptoes through the apartment, taking care to not bump into anything in the darkness since every light in the apartment is off. He stops off at the kitchen for some grape juice, then into the bathroom for some painkillers, and finally (oh so quietly) opens the door to their bedroom.

He doesn’t say anything, not wanting to wake Yuuri up if he’s managed to fall asleep, just sets the juice and pill bottle down onto the table next to Yuuri’s side of the bed. The lights are out in the bedroom as well, but enough light from the street outside is creeping in through the window for Viktor to see that Yuuri is curled up on his side, his own pillow beneath his head while Viktor’s pillow is clutched to his chest, the top resting over part of Yuuri’s face.

He’s asleep, which tells Viktor it’s at the very least not the worst headache Yuuri’s ever had. Viktor presses a kiss to Yuuri’s hair before leaving the room.

\---

_Yuuri,_

_Dinner is ready when you wake up, if you’re feeling up to eating (don’t worry, I didn’t cook it!)_

_Love you ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤_

_Viktor_

One of Yuuri’s own sticky notes greets him when he wakes up a couple hours later, his head foggy but thankfully pain free.

Whatever Viktor has ordered for dinner, it smells good and Yuuri gets up to go investigate

The apartment is still dark and Yuuri almost doesn’t see Viktor sitting on the couch, since the only light in the living room is coming from his phone screen.

“That’s bad for your eyes,” Yuuri tells him.

“Didn’t want to hurt yours if you had to leave the room,” Viktor responds, as if it was perfectly reasonable to sit in the darkness for an undetermined amount of time on the off chance that Yuuri might leave the bedroom while still sensitive to the light. “Is your head any better?”

Yuuri nods, then realises Viktor can’t see him, and quickly finds a lightswitch. “Yes,” he says. “Much better.”

“I’m so glad. Do you want some chicken soup? It should still be warm.”

The soup _is_ still warm and Yuuri joins Viktor on the couch after retrieving it from the kitchen, pressing close to his side. Viktor wraps an arm around him once Yuuri is done with his soup and they sit like that for awhile, the comfortable silence punctuated now and then by a request for Yuuri to look at some silly thing Viktor has pulled up on his phone.


End file.
